Scooby-Doo! Return of Leprechaun
Scooby-Doo! Return of the Leprechaun is the another installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Premise It's almost Shaggy's birthday! Scooby can't wait to eat cake. Fred, Daphne, and Velma start preparing the party. Two nights before his birthday, Shaggy receives a gift from an anonymous person. It's a four-leaved clover ring. Shaggy wears it. The day of his birthday comes. At the party, everybody is having a great time. But, the ring is cursed: an ancient leprechaun named the Gold One will awake from his sleep on the birthday of the one wearing the ring, Shaggy. The Gold One starts to destroy the party! Can the gang solve the mystery? Or has Scooby's luck run out? Synopsis It's a chilly evening on a snowy mountain. A man is drinking hot cocoa. He looks out the window. Scooby and Shaggy are running from a giant frosted bug. The man hides. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are luring the bug to Fred's trap. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are setting the trap up. Shaggy, Scooby, and the bug run right past the trap. The frosted bug turns Shaggy into an ice sculpture. He sides down towards Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby decides to lure the bug back into Fred's trap. It works. The bug is a man named Sammy. He wanted to scare the other ice sculptors away and win the contest. The police come and take him away. Shaggy (who is now un-frozen) says it's only a week until his birthday! It is six days before Shaggy's birthday. The gang is exploring the Coolsville Caves. Their tour guide has vanished. They are trying to solve the mystery of the Cave Monster. Suddenly, the Cave Monster appears. The gang runs away. The monster follows. Shaggy uses his grappling hook to grapple the ceiling. He pulls some rocks down onto the Cave Monster. It's the tour guide. Scooby and Shaggy run from the cave in fear. Fred, Daphne, and Velma pay the tour guide. They are setting up mysteries to keep Shaggy busy while they set up a surprise birthday party. They run after Scooby and Shaggy. It is five days before Shaggy's birthday. The gang is at Coolsville Bakery. The owner, Mrs. Walk (wall-k-eh) goes off to buy more cake batter. Suddenly, a ghost appears. It chases the gang around the bakery. Shaggy stops it. It's Mrs. Walk. Scooby and Shaggy leave the bakery. Fred. Daphne and Velma pay Mrs. Walk. The screen blacks out. A photo appears of the gang unmasking an old bearded man with red eyes/ to reveal a young woman. A photo appears of the gang unmasking a slime monster to reveal a teenage boy. A photo appears of the gang unmasking a creepy zombie to reveal an old woman. A photo appears of the gang unmasking the ghost of an old woman to reveal a man. It's now two days before Shaggy's birthday. Shaggy comes home at midnight. He and Scooby lay down on a bed. Suddenly, a small shadowy figure runs past the door and sticks something on the doorstep. Shaggy opens the door. A four-leaved clover ring is sitting there. Shaggy picks it up. He puts it on. Suddenly, Shaggy goes to sleep. The ring glows and evil laughter fills the room. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are getting the birthday party ready. Fred hears the evil laughter. He thinks Scooby and Shaggy are watching a horror movie. Velma agrees with Fred. Fred goes to sleep. It's now a day before Shaggy's birthday. Shaggy and Scooby are partying. Suddenly, Scooby tells Shaggy to take the ring off before it breaks. Shaggy says he won't break it. Suddenly, a leprechaun's shadow runs across the room. Scooby and Shaggy hop in the back of the Mystery Machine. Fred, Daphne, and Velma get in. Fred starts driving to Leprechaun Forest. Scooby and Shaggy go to sleep. The next thing they know, they're in Leprechaun Forest. They get out of the car. Shaggy's birthday is set up. Shaggy and Scooby exit the van. Shaggy is greeted by Brock, his good pal. Brock asks if he can have the ring. Shaggy says he can’t. It's almost time to celebrate. Scooby and Shaggy decide to take a walk while they wait. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are walking in the forest. Suddenly, Shaggy's ring falls onto a statue of a leprechaun. The statue is of the Gold One, an evil sleeping leprechaun. Somebody gives somebody the four-leaved clover ring. The ring lures you to the statue on your birthday. There, you wake him up. The ring fits around his finger. The statue starts shaking and glowing. A leprechaun made of pure darkness rises out. The darkness vanishes. It's a six foot tall leprechaun with glowing bright green eyes and dark green skin. The Gold One thanks Shaggy for all his help. He shoots a laser beam out of his ring. Scooby and Shaggy begin to run. The Gold One tosses a pot at them. Thinking it's a pot of gold, Scooby and Shaggy look in. It's a pot of skulls! They run away. The Gold One shoots uses laser beams to cut through trees. The trees all almost hit Scooby and Shaggy. The Gold One laughs evilly. He vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy arrive at the party. One of Shaggy's friends, Alice arrives. Fred asks Shaggy where his awesome ring went. Shaggy explains what happened. Fred says the Gold One won't follow them all the way here. Shaggy and Scooby sit down for a few slices of cake. "Like, who is gonna cut the cake?" Shaggy asks. "Allow me!" the Gold One bellows. He rises out of a bush and uses laser beams to cut the cake. Shaggy and Scooby realize everybody else went to grabs the presents. Shaggy and Shaggy put some slices on their plates and run away. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brock, and Alice come back. Everybody is gone. Scooby and Shaggy come out of hiding. They explain what happened. Shaggy takes a bite of his cake. “Like, this cake is great!” Shaggy says. Scooby starts eating too. Soon, the cake is gone. Shaggy and Scooby lick their lips. Scooby hands Shaggy a birthday present. It's a box of Scooby Snacks. Shaggy thanks Scooby. They both eat Scooby Snacks to calm their nerves. Shaggy sees a giant present. It's from Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby. Shaggy opens it. It's a complete set of Harry Harper's Horror Time (Shaggy's favorite TV show). He thanks the gang. From Fred, Shaggy gets a giant apple, from Velma, Shaggy gets ten pies, from Daphne, Shaggy gets a hat with an apple painted on, from Brock and Alice, Shaggy gets a poster of food. Brock and Alice leave. Shaggy opens his last present from nobody. It's the Gold One! The Gold One starts destroying the party. The gang flees into the Mystery Machine. Fred starts driving. The Gold One follows. The Gold One uses lasers to cut through the Mystery Machine's tires. The gang hops out of the van. They start running. The Gold One tosses gold coins at them. The gang slips on the gold coins. They start sliding down an eighty foot ramp. Shaggy screams. They hit the bottom. The Gold One laughs evilly and vanishes. The gang heads to Coolsville Library. At the Coolsville Library, the gang meets the librarian. He is a tall man. He asks the gang if they escaped the Gold One. The gang says they did. They walk off. While searching for books, the gang wonders how the librarian knew the Gold One chased them. Velma finds a book about the Gold One. It says that the Gold One used to be a hero, and then he decided that saving people wasn't fun. He used his ring to destroy the world. One day, a hero came. He trapped the Gold One in a statue. Only the ring could wake him. The hero hid the ring somewhere. Over the years, many people have found the ring, but the Gold One has never woken up from his statue sleep. Some say, the Gold One is waiting to wake up. The gang leaves the library. Fred says it's time to set a trap. The Gold One appears. He grabs Daphne. Velma says they need to save Daphne first. Fred tosses a net on the Gold One. It's really the librarian. He wanted to wake up the real Gold One and command him. The real Gold One appears. He has a pure white face with flaming eyes and a flaming mouth. He is wearing black. The librarian asks the Gold One to follow his orders. The Gold One laughs. He plans to rule the world. He tosses money at the librarian. The librarian explains the Gold One hired him to do all this. That means that Gold One isn't real. The gang heads after the Gold One as a policeman comes and takes the librarian away. The Gold One shoots purple lasers everywhere. He heads to the White House to become the president. At the White House, President Obama is doing something. The Gold One comes in. The gang runs after the Gold One. The Gold One grabs Obama. He tosses him out the window. The gang grabs Obama. They pull him back in and hide. Fred says it's time to set a trap for the Gold One before he takes over the world. They run after the Gold One. Scooby and Shaggy walk up to the Gold One. They start chatting with him like he isn't creepy. The Gold One starts chasing them around. Scooby and Shaggy lure him to Fred's trap. The Gold One is really Shaggy's uncle, Joe. Joe wanted to rule the world. He gives Shaggy a birthday present. The police come and take Joe away. Soon, the gang is back at Coolsville. Fred runs up to Scooby and Shaggy. He got a free red ring. Suddenly, a red creature appears. "Like, not again," Shaggy says. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Songs Villains *Frozen Bug *The Gold One Suspects Cuprits Locations *Snowy mountain *Coolsville **Shaggy's house **Leprechaun Forest **Coolsville Library **Coolsville Caves **Coolsville Bakery *White House Notes/trivia Velma playing the guitar and sings the mostly because of the famous song "Going to fair" in the mystery machine perhaps of the road. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities And all of the chaos the Velma playing the guitar and sings the famous heifer song "1962" in the town while weakness. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Return of Leprechaun Quotes VELMA: Perhaps to be guilty of somewhere. DAPHNE: So Shamrock to restaurant. In the meantime you can to be sing Velma. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Decca03's Movies